Behind The Photo
by THislurve
Summary: Warning: TWINCEST Bill and Tom find out what its like behind the scenes at a photo shoot.


**Behind The Photo****  
**

My eyes blurred as the flash went off. This was the third photo shoot we had done today, and I was annoyed. It was the usual deal, single photos, pair photos then the group photos and then we left, but today we had an interview so going home soon was not an option. It's not that I didn't like it, I did, it's just after the night I had had I wasn't in the mood. As I finished my last single photo, Tom positioned himself beside me. Pair photos were my favourite, especially with Tom, but he hadn't said a word to me since last night and I was worried. It was only a small fight, why was he making such a big deal of it. I had never seen him like this before.

When the pair shoot ended, I asked for a break. I pushed my way through the crowded studio to get to Tom who was sitting alone in a corner. "Tom, I--"I started. He glared at me cutting me off. "Not now Bill, just leave me alone" he snapped and turned his back to me. I didn't understand why he was taking it so harshly. It's not as if I had jumped into bed with the girl I was just flirting with her. Usually it's me, who's obsessing over small things like that. I felt like biting his head off, it was a party and I was just joking around. I decided to leave him; he wasn't helping my mood one bit.

They called us for the group photo. Tom was put standing behind me relatively close, which, considering how angry he was at me, he didn't like. I put my hand slightly behind my back and flexed my fingers. I touched off Tom's thigh, which was what I was hoping would happen. He grunted quietly under his breath, but loud enough for me to get the picture and remove my hand. I was going to sort this out once and for all. I hated him being angry with me, especially if it was over absolutely nothing.

After the group photo was finished we had a free half hour before the interview. I passed the hair and make-up room and saw Tom sitting alone. It's now or never, I thought to myself as I walked into the room and locked the door. Tom turned to look at me. "What are you doing?" he asked standing up. "I...we need to talk," I mumbled. "No we don't" he said pushing past me to leave. I grabbed his arm, pulled him back and pinned him against the wall. "Stop acting so stupid!" I said, almost too loudly. "I'm not acting stupid, would you just leave me alone." he said trying to struggle free. I looked at his face and felt like I had only one choice. I pressed his arms more firmly to the wall and pushed my body close to his. He stopped almost suddenly. A look of shock and amusement filled his face. I was surprised by myself as well. This wasn't like me, but he was annoying me so much that I chose to just get on with it. I slipped my knee between his legs. He wasn't even trying to struggle anymore. I gave him a quick glance before pressing my lips to his vigorously. He didn't pull away, like I had thought he would. He answered my kiss by biting my lip gently. He knew I loved that, but I wasn't going to let him take over, it was my turn.

I tangled my fingers with his, raised our arms above his head and pressed them to the wall again. I kissed his lips, then his neck and then his collar bone. I felt him curve his back, which was something he did when was enjoying himself. He's not angry any more, I thought to myself. I pulled him from the wall and pushed him onto the closest soft surface, which thankfully was a couch, because it could be difficult to manoeuvre in a chair. "Top. Off." I demanded as I stood over him. He smiled and obediently removed his t-shirt. This is fun. I eyed his pants and raised my eyebrow. He understood perfectly and began unbuckling his belt. He sat on the couch in his boxers, waiting. I ran my fingers along his thigh. He grabbed my wrist, but I glowered at him and he let me go. I lightly glided my finger up his leg to his crotch. His boxers had tightened considerably and I could tell I had him exactly where I wanted him. I was in charge. He stared up at me. I slowly teased the buttons on my shirt. The 

wait was killing him. In my head I was smiling, this was perfect. Tom obviously wasn't enjoying my teasing him because he reached out and ripped my shirt open. I backed away.

"Tom!" I said sternly, "Lie down." I said pushing his shoulder. I slipped off my ripped shirt. He lay on his back and I climbed on top of him. I kissed him, hard. The pent up excitement he had had over whelmed him and he pulled our bodies closer, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft and warm. His tongue tickled mine. Our bodies were heating up, but we didn't separate an inch. His hands wandered around my bare back, stroking me, caressing me. I broke the kiss and sat up with my legs straddling his hips. He tried to pull me down again, but I resisted and pushed against his chest. I stroked his chest and his stomach and traced the outline of his belly button. He murmured something under his breath. "Tom?" I asked "Why were you so angry at me before?" He propped himself up on his elbows. He sighed. "It really bothered me to see you flirting with that girl at the party," he said, "It wasn't you I was angry at. I was angry with myself." I cocked my head slightly. I was confused.

"Why were you angry with yourself? I don't understand."

"Well...because...I was angry about feeling annoyed when seeing you with her" He spat out the last word as if it tasted bad. I was even more confused now than I was before.

"That makes no sense," I said. He sighed deeply. "It just proved something to me, something that I was afraid of happening. It proved..." he took a breath; "It proved...it proved that I love you" I was speechless. All the times we had been together before, were just spur of the moment flings. I didn't know he felt like that. I was overjoyed. I had been feeling the same for quite a while and wondered if I should tell him. "Really?" I asked. My voice was small. He nodded. "I love you too!" I blurted out, kind of awkwardly. His eyes grew wide. "You do?" he asked eagerly. I smiled. He pulled me down and hugged me tight. I relaxed into his body and stayed there motionless for a moment. I pushed his hands away and sat upright again. "What are you doing?" Tom asked "Come here and stop fooling around." I smirked at him and placed my fingers under the band of his boxers. I lifted it up, let it go and snapped it down. "Wha—"he began to say but I raised my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. I stood up and studied his near naked body. I smiled and unbuttoned my pants. I lay on him again, both of us dressed only in our boxers. My leg slipped between his and rubbed against his inner thigh. "We can't do this here." He said. I hushed him. "Trust me" I said as I lowered his boxers.

I took his hardened member in my hand and slowly began stroking it drawing a deep groan from Tom's mouth. "Be careful Tommy, you mustn't be too loud or someone will get suspicious and come looking for us." I said cutely. Tom clenched his fists as I moved my hand along his length at a steady pace. "Fuck….Bill….." he gasped. I quickened my pace. Tom bucked his hips forward and inhaled deeply trying to suppress all his urges to cry out. I pressed my lips to his and ran my tongue across his lips. "Oh God!" Tom breathed against my lips. I smiled and slowly slid off him releasing his length. "Bill! Where do you think you are going! Get back and finish what you started!" Tom said sitting up. I knelt in front of him and spread his legs. "Don't worry Tommy, I have no intention of stopping." I said. I kissed his inner thighs, making my way to his cock. I dragged my tongue up it and gently licked the tip. Tom wasn't having any more of it. He grabbed my hair and pushed himself into my mouth. Happily, I took him all in. With Tom's hand tangled in my hair he controlled my pace. No, I wasn't about to let him take over, I was going to be in charge. I pushed Tom's arm off my head and backed away from him. "Biiiill" he whined.

"Tommy, who's in charge?" I asked teasingly. I knew Tom was pretty far along and this was probably killing him, but he had to know who was boss, this time at least. "you" he said quietly. "Who?" I asked. "You!" he called. "That's all I wanted to hear." I said. "Turn over." I demanded. Tom knelt on the floor and propped himself up on the couch. I slipped off my boxers and stood behind him. I ran my hand down his sides. "Uhnnn" Tom moaned. I 

licked my finger and carefully teased his entrance. I slipped my finger in. He gasped in pain and clutched the fabric of the couch tightly. I slipped in another finger and worked Tom until it was pleasurable for him. I pulled my fingers out and pressed my hardened length against his entrance. Tom pushed himself backwards forcing me into him. He hissed with pain and breathed deeply. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "MOVE!" he demanded. I thrust into him, steadying myself by keeping my hands firmly on his hips. I pulled out and thrust in again and again. I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned and Tom bit his lip to keep from screaming. "Harder!" Tom cried. I rammed into him harder and harder each time drawing hushed moans from Tom's lips.

"Oh God! Bill! I'm…..I'm gonna…" Tom cried. I threw my head back and gritted my teeth to stifle a loud roar I knew I would make. Tom buried his head into the cushion of the couch and moaned. A warm feeling spread through my entire body. I relaxed and collapsed on Tom, both of us panting heavily. "You're…not….angry….anymore?" I asked between gasps of air. Tom took my hand and kissed it. "Never." he whispered.

With our half hour break finished, I pulled on my clothes and smiled at Tom who was looking for his underwear. "Come on," I huffed as I threw his boxers at him. I turned and unlocked the door. Grinning I opened the door and walked out into the hall shutting it after me. This would be one photo shoot we would never forget.


End file.
